The Boy with the Thorn in His Side (song)
"The Boy with the Thorn in His Side" is a song by British alternative rock band The Smiths. It appears on their third album The Queen Is Dead, but was released as a single (albeit in a different mix) several months before, reaching no. 23 in the UK Singles Chart in autumn 1985. This was the first single by The Smiths to be accompanied by a promotional video, something the band had previously resisted. The Smiths also performed this song on an episode of the British television programme Top of the Pops. The jumping man on the cover of the single release is a young Truman Capote. Margi Clarke asked Morrissey if this song was inspired by Oscar Wilde, and Morrissey replied: "No, that's not true. The thorn is the music industry and all those people who never believed anything I said, tried to get rid of me and wouldn't play the records. So I think we've reached a stage where we feel: if they don't believe me now, will they ever believe me? What more can a poor boy do?"The Tube (UK, Channel 4), Season 4, Episode 3: 25 October 1985 The chief difference between the single version and the one appearing on the album The Queen Is Dead is in the use of synthesised strings. They are largely absent from the single version, only appearing in the song's coda. Track listing The original 12" and CD singles have "Rubber Ring" and "Asleep" segued into a continuous piece with the voice sample at the end of the former looped and faded into the wind noise preceding the latter. Described by Simon Goddard (in Songs That Saved Your Life, 2nd edition, p. 154) as a "spectacular combination"—a suggestion with which Johnny Marr concurs—this carefully executed sequence can only be found on the original 12" and CD singles, the two tracks having been separated on all subsequent compilations. Etchings on vinyl British 7" and 12": ARTY BLOODY FARTY/IS THAT CLEVER...JM "Is that clever" is a lyric from "Rubber Ring", which itself is a line from The Importance of Being Earnest, a play that was referenced in the etchings of "William, It Was Really Nothing" and Hatful of Hollow. "JM" is a reference to Johnny Marr, and was also an etching on the Sandie Shaw version of "Hand in Glove". Charts Reception }} }} Jack Rabid of Allmusic called this single "just another feather in a jeweled cap". Cover versions The song was covered by Scottish band Bis on the tribute album The Smiths Is Dead. Music reviewer Stephen Thomas Erlewine criticised the cover, writing: "In particular, the Bis utterly disembowel 'The Boy with the Thorn in His Side' with a single-minded stupidity that is just bewildering."The Smiths Is Dead album review, allmusic, The song has also been covered by The Crusifixtion, Belle & Sebastian, Scott Matthews, Jeff Buckley, Emilie Autumn, Xiu Xiu and Dinosaur Jr's J Mascis in live performances. In popular culture * The third episode of the 2004 BBC musical miniseries Blackpool features "The Boy with the Thorn in His Side", sung by David Tennant. * The accompanying B-side, "Asleep", which did not appear on The Queen Is Dead, is referenced several times by the main character in Stephen Chbosky's 1999 novel The Perks of Being a Wallflower, and was also featured in the book's film adaptation. * "Asleep" appears as one of the tracks on the final mix CD in the 2005 novel As Simple As Snow by Gregory Galloway. * In the 2011 film ''Sucker Punch, Emily Browning's character sings "Asleep". * Pete Wentz, bassist of Fall Out Boy, named his book The Boy with the Thorn in His Side after the song. * "Dead END," a song used as the second opening theme for the anime Mirai Nikki, contains some lyrics which are strikingly similar to those of "The Boy with the Thorn in His Side." References Category:The Smiths songs Category:1985 singles Category:Songs written by Morrissey Category:Songs written by Johnny Marr Category:1985 songs Category:Rough Trade Records singles